A New FAYZ
by Kyle3698
Summary: So...this is basically about the FAYZ growing in size trapping new people in there. New people develop powers, more fights. It takes place straight after light. Anyway, I'm not great at writing these, so please read and review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
I stood and watched the fight. I was outside the dome,but i still stood and watched it, even when the killer light shot through the dome and killed the adult. I stood and watched as the boy and girl soundlessly burned each other to death. Then when the boy and girl fell to the ground I started to smell fire and I started to gag on the smoke that was getting caught in my throat. Then after about two seconds of silence someone shouted:  
"The fire, everyone run!"  
Them there was a huge stampede and kids run passed me in a mad rush, all of them trying to get away from the horror of the dome. Some of the kids ran towards their parents outstretched arms, some ran into the burger place to get food and some just flat out ran, as far away from the dome as possible. I then blinked and turned around. I saw kids hugging thin air, some of them pulling back with confused faces then a look of horror came upon their faces . Then some ran out of the burger place shouting:  
"The adult disappeared, it's happening again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Ross's POV:  
After a few seconds of complete shock, I turned around expecting a huge black wall behind me. Instead all I saw was exactly the same as I saw before. I then looked to the ground, where the girl and boy had burned to death. I was shocked when I looked at it, the boy and girl (who were a pile of ash a few seconds ago) were getting up. When they both looked about fifteen again, a green kind of goo started seeping out of her mouth, she then started to get younger and younger until she looked like a little newborn baby again. The green goo thing then plunged into ground and disappeared. Then a fifteen year old girl with black hair who looked like she had survived through a famine pushed past another girl who had earlier shouted for everyone to run. The girl with black hair ran over to the baby and picked it up and held it like it was her daughter. Then the boy went over to the girl and said something to her, she then nodded and they hugged. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw another boy run towards us. Just behind him was another boy who seemed to have a snake for a arm. The boy with the snake arm then whipped out his arm and hit the boy on the shoulder. The boy shouted in pain as the arm connected with his left shoulder bit he kept on running. Then as he was about to whip it out again a super fast girl with a sword ran past and chopped half of it off. Then there was a huge gust wind and the green blob came up from the ground and started to swirl around the boy with the snake arm. Then there was another huge gust of wind and the green blob seemed to just blow away along with the boy with the snake arm. Then the boy who had been dead just a few seconds ago must have my shocked face because he came over and said:  
"Welcome to the FAYZ kid, where crazy is the new normal" Then after he said that I started to feel woozy, then I completely blacked out...


	3. Chapter 3 Drakes ressurection

Chapter three:  
Sam's POV  
Even though he was not at wall when it disappeared, he could certainly hear it. Kids started screaming and shouting as they ran out of the FAYZ. Sam wished he too was one of those kids running out but he couldn't let Drake out. He had to kill him. It was now or never. He was gagging on the smoke and his face felt like it was burning. Was this what penny felt as he killed her. He was nearly at town hall.  
"Drake! Come out fight me!" He shouted. Then just as he was about move on to a different part of town he felt drakes whip drag across his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Then as he regained his senses he turned around and got ready to burn Drake, but when he turned around Drake was turning to dust. Then after a few seconds of shock he realised that he had to get out or else he would burn. So he began to to run toward where the FAYZ wall used to be. Then just as people came into view he felt Drakes whip drag across his shoulder. No that was impossible he saw Drake die. The whip hit his shoulder again. This time he screamed out in pain, but continued to run. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur come towards him. Then the next thing he knew he felt a huge gust of wind come from behind him, he kept on running. Then a few seconds later there was another huge gust of wind and this time he did turn around and saw that Drake, who had been right there a second ago was gone. Had he imagined it? No, the pain was real. Then he looked forward again and what he saw was a lot of confused kids and what he didn't see was all the adults that had been there just a half hour ago. Then he saw his brother Caine walk over to a kid who looked like he had gone into shock, then that boy fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:  
Ross's POV  
I felt so embarrassed when I woke up. I had fainted in front everyone, oh god, how many kids were there? 100, 150, 200! My nose hurt a lot, I think I might have broken it. Imagine that breaking your nose because you fainted face first into the ground in front of over 100 people! I climbed put of the bed I was in and walked over to the window. We were on top of a cliff and I could see the sea from where I was standing. I must have been in Clifftop. My head was killing me. From the room next to me I could hear a conversation going on. A very loud one as well. I decided to go closer. So I walked over to door and put my hand on door handle. I expected the door to be locked truthfully, but I wasn't. So I pulled it open and began to creep down the hall. Eventually I found myself right outside the door. One of the people in there was Lana. She sounded like she was having a fight with everyone. She was shouting and threatening a boy called Sanjit because he would not give her back her also sounding like she was fighting with two other boys whose names were Sam and Caine. Here she was trying to get then to leave because she said she had people that needed healing. I could hear a baby crying in there and one of the girls (Diana I think it was) was holding her and trying to calm it down. The other girl, Astrid was trying to get everyone to shut up so herself and Albert could up with a plan ( I laughed at that one myself, you can't make plans in hell). Then I heard Brianna and another girl (I could not really make out her name but I think it was Dekka or something) talking about something called the Gaiaphage and that they should go after it and not just sit here arguing. Then I saw the the door handle move downward slightly like someone was going to open it, so I bolted for my room hoping nobody had seen me.


	5. Chapter 5 outside

Chapter five:  
Connie temples POV  
One minute she was just standing there, watching David or Caine as everyone knows him by die at the hands of a devil child, but while killing himself he also killed that monster! Imagine the destruction she could of caused if she was allowed out. Then it disappeared, for the first time in a year parents embraced their children while some morned their children. Then she had blinked and when she had reopened her eyes she was staring at a giant black wall. Tears came to eyes when she realised what had just happened. One of her sons was dead and her other son was missing but most likely dead. So she walked to one of the many motels that had been built checked into a room.

1 hour later:  
Connie was sitting her room the TV turned on and watching the news. They police were saying that anybody under fifteen was to evacuate to a ten mile radius. While the politicians were saying that everyone in there was an obvious danger and that if that dome came down they would have to be arrested. While the state of California was opposing this their was little they could do. Of other news stations they wee reporting a five mile growth radius in every direction and that if you had a child under fifteen that they were inside the dome as well as the other children who were in it to begin with. After hearing all of this Connie switched off the TV climbed in to bed and drifted off to sleep, even though it was the middle of the a day.


	6. Chapter 6 Wake up

Chapter six:  
Ross's POV  
"Hey! Wake up" Lana said shacking me violently.  
"Huh... Wha..what! I am still at Clifftopp?"  
"Yes you are. How are you feeling? Do remember fainting and falling on your face?" She asked quickly.  
"Ya, I remember, I think broke my nose as well it really hurt...wait it doesn't hurt any more."  
"Ya your fine. It was only a concussion and a broken nose. Your head might hurt for a while but I can't so anything for that." She said as she began to stand up.  
"I'm fine! A broken nose and a concussion from fainting and hitting my face off the ground. I need a doctor or something."  
"I'm the closest thing your going to a doctor now that Dahra's dead."  
"But what about the hospitals and the real doctors."  
"Don't you remember all the adults just disappeared again. You fainted right after that, and that means no more real doctors so I guess your stuck with me. We'll get on fine just don't come to me for ever little scratch you get. Now go, I have others to heal" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
" I'm Ross by the way"  
"I'm Lana if your hurt come to me unless well... We've been over that."  
"So if I chop off my arm or something like that, I can come to you and you will heal it."  
"I can heal cuts and wounds but I can't regrow limbs, I tried that once and it ended up with a sadistic boy with a whop for a arm who eventually ended up unkillible."  
"So basically, if I lose one of my limbs I can't come to you so I will just scream in pain until I bleed out."  
"Yes now go!"  
So I got up and began walking out of Clifftop. Then when I got out I realised that I would have to walk two miles to get home. So I sighed and began my long journey home.


	7. Chapter 7 Rory & Gavin

Chapter seven:  
Rory's POV:  
Rory had just sat down and turned on the TV when his mom asked him to come to the kitchen. He sighed knowing that she was going to ask him to go to the shop to get something she forgot again. When he got into the kitchen his mom wasn't there. He walked back out into the hallway and started to shout up the stairs. When he figured out that she wasn't there he walked back into the kitchen. He looked at the keys in the keyhole in the back door, they were swinging. She must of went outside. So he went over to the door slid it open and stepped out. As soon as he was outside he could hear car alarms blaring and a buzzing noise from the recently built electric station. He then heard his next door neighbours back door slid open and out came one of his best friends Gavin.  
"Hey, Rory. Are any of your parents there?"  
"No, my mom called me but when I went looking for her she was gone."  
"Strange, my mom disappeared in mid sentence."  
"Is Ross over there? I would try to ring him, but I broke my phone."  
"No, he said that he was going down to the dome because he said something like ahm.. A fight or something was going down. Is it just me or is it really cold"  
"We should go to Barbara's house. And no I'm not cold, I checked earlier and it was something like 30 degrees."  
"But I'm freezing."Gavin complained.  
"Put on a jumper and meet me outside in five minutes. We are going to go and see Barbara." Rory said as he walked back inside.  
"But it's too cold" Gavin mumbled under his breath as he walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8 barbara

Chapter eight:  
Barbara's POV  
She was freaking out. Her mom, older sister and nan just disappeared! Right in front of her. One minute talking about TV and stuff the not gone, and then just to make it all seem worse her phone had no signal and the TV wasn't working and the internet was down again. She thought this was just going to be another one of her mom's idea of a joke. She would knock on the door any minute with her sister and nan by her side and start laughing at look of horror on her face. Her sister would probably take a picture of it and send it to the whole school and whatever reputation she had would be in pieces. So instead of panicking she calmly walked into the kitchen made herself a nespresso coffee and walked back into the living room. She stuck a DVD in to the DVD player and sat down and watched one of her very limited collection of movies. About half way through the movie there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself thinking that she had outsmarted her family. But when she opened the door she was surprised to find Gavin and Rory standing outside looking a bit shocked.  
"Ahm...hi guys."  
"Hey Barbara, any of your family here?" Rory asked as he stepped inside.  
"No, they disappeared a while ago, but they'll be back. Mom's always playing practical jokes like." She said  
"No. It's not a joke. Something's after happening. Our parents disappeared as well" Gavin explained as he followed Rory and Barbara into the living room.  
"What do mean they just disappeared!" She replied sounding a bit alarmed.  
"It means that one minute they were there the next they were gone."  
"Where's Ross? Shouldn't we go and see if his parents are there." Barbara said  
"No, we called over on our way here, nobody answered. And Ross is down at the wall" Rory said.  
"What's wrong. Do you miss your boyfriend?" Gavin teased.  
"He is not my boyfriend" she said defensively. Then the three of them went into the kitchen and Barbara made them coffee as well. Then just as they sat down there was another knock on the door. Barbara got up and opened it. It was Ross. As soon as she saw him she gave him a hug and fought back the temptation to kiss him.  
"Ahm.. Hi to you too Barbara." He said as she finally let him go.  
"Where have you been!" She demanded.  
"You better sit down. I have so much to tell you" Ross said to the three of them. All of then then walked back into the living room where Ross began to explain what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9 powers

Chapter nine:  
Ross's POV  
For the second time that day I was embarrassed. But this time I was also furious. I had told my friends everything on what had happened. But they just couldn't stop laughing at the fact that I fainted in front of everyone. So as soon as I had finished my story I stormed out of the house. I didn't really care that Rory and Gavin were laughing,but I just made myself out to be like a fool in front of Barbara. God I wish I could forget about everything that had happened. I wish I could set my friends on fire. What a strange thought I thought. Then just as I was thinking of what I just thought a beam of fire shot from my left hand. I instinctually jumped back and slowly raised my hand expecting it to be burnt, but when I looked at it, it was fine. I decided to do again. I started to think of fire again and then just like last time fire shot out of my hands. I aimed it at one of the gardens on my street. I kept the fire going for about 20 seconds. Then when I stopped I looked at my still not burnt hands, the I looked at Mrs McSweeny's scorched garden. Then I kept on walking back to my house still shocked with my new found power.

20 minutes later  
I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing I got up knowing that it was going to b one of my friends come to say sorry. I walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hey Ross."  
"Barbara! Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked quite surprised.  
"Sorry for laughing at you. But even you have to admit it was pretty funny."  
"Hmm. Maybe for you all but not for me it wasn't" I said scowling at her.  
"Well I'm sorry." She said apologetically.  
"Ya ok. You want to come in?"  
"Ya, sure why not. Going home means going back to Gavin." She said following me into the living room. For a while we just sat the talking, but after a while we stopped having nothing else to talk about. We just sat there for a while staring at each other. Then I moved in and kissed her..


	10. Chapter 10 bars

Chapter ten:  
Ross's POV  
"Knock knock"  
"Uhh, What time is it" I said groggily.  
"Don't know. About 6:30 I think" Barbara (who was lying next to me on my couch) said.  
"Knock. Knock"  
"I should probably get that."  
"Don't go. Just ignore it" she said as I began to move.  
"I have to get it. Where's my shirt?" I said.  
"Ahh... Here you go" she said as she handed it to me.  
"Knock. Knock"  
"Ya give me a second!" I shouted. When I was fully dressed I walked to the door, sighed, then opened it. Standing outside was three very sleepy looking boys and one very sleepy looking girl. The girl I recognised from yesterday, she was the one who ran over to the baby. I recognised two of the boys as well. One of them was the boy who talked to me before I fainted and the other one was the one who ran was running from the boy with the whip arm.  
"What do you want!" I snapped.  
"No attitude for one it's too early in the morning for that. Number two give me your hand" the girl said.  
"What!? Who the hell are you all anyway." I demanded.  
"I'm Caine. This is Sam, Edililo and Diana. Now give the girl your hand." Caine demanded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Who is it?" Barbara groaned as she walked out of the living room.  
"Us. Now give me your hand, the both of you!" Diana practically shouted.  
"God. Ok here" Barbara said giving Diana her her hand.  
"Three bars" she said to Sam and Caine.  
"Now you" she said as I gave her my hand. She had it for a few seconds, then her face fell and she muttered something under her breath. Then she turned to Sam and Caine and said:  
"Four bar."  
Then with a look of shock on his face Sam started to take charge.  
"Two of you with us."  
So me and Barbara stepped outside. I locked the door and we began to follow Sam, Caine, Diana and Edililo down the street and to most houses in the new part of the FAYZ. By the time we were all on our way back to Clifftop Caine and Sam had picked up Gavin, Rory and some other guy whose name I did not know. Nobody had yet told any of us what was going on. All I knew was that Barbara and Gavin were three Rory and the other guy was two and I was four...


	11. Chapter 11 waiting

Chapter 11  
Gavin's POV  
Gavin was in a terrible mood. I had gotten half an hours sleep. I was woken up by Sam, Caine and Diana and Edililo at around 7:00. I had bee ready to go down and tell him to p**s off, but when he saw Ross and Barbara at the door with them I decided against it. And now all of them including Rory and the other guy were all in Clifftop which was now basically town hall since the other one burned down. But anyway we were all brought in one by one. Rory, the other guy (whose name I didn't care to learn) and then Barbara were brought in. When Barbara was brought I saw that Ross began to look nervous. What was worrying me was that they had all gone in but none of them had yet come out. I glanced over at Ross. He looked scared, nervous and worried. To be honest I was scared myself. Scared and cold.. So so so cold. Then the moment I'd been dreading came. That guy Edililo (who had a gun slung over his shoulder and looked pretty upset) called me in. I looked at Ross who nodded good luck to me. Then I walked over to the door and walked inside. Inside I saw the other three all knocked out and tied to a chair. Their hands were tied to the arms of the chair and their ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. I then tried to make a run for the door but then I found myself flying thew the air and into the wall. Then the last thing I remembered before losing conciseness was Caine walking towards me with rope in his hand


	12. Chapter 12 Interrogation

Chapter 12:  
Ross's POV  
I watched gavin go in. I watched Edililo close the door behind him. When the door was shut again I let my mind drift again. I wondered what Sam and Caine would want. Was it something to do with last night? I was sure nobody was around when it happened. What had Diana meant when she said I was a four bar. Why did Caine and Sam look so shocked when they heard it. But one particular topic that kept popping up in my head was Barbara. Was she ok? She should be out by now. What did she think of me? Were we a couple now? Then after five minutes of these continuos thoughts the door opened. This time Sam came out and whispered something to Edililo. He then looked inside nodded and went in. Then Caine and Sam came out and closed the door behind them. Now I was beginning to feel scared. Then I saw Caine walk towards, he stuck out his hand and I went flying back. I hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
"Caine. That's not how we do it." He said as he walked towards me to help me up.  
"What was that all about!" I shouted at him.  
"What power do you have!" He retorted.  
"What.." I said surprised. They couldn't know. They weren't there.  
"What power do you have?" Saw asked calmly.  
"Ahm.. What!" I said even more surprised.  
"What bloody power do you have!" Caine shouted at me as he begun to lift me into the air.  
"Caine. Put him down." Sam said beginning to lose his temper.  
"I'm not going to ask again you again. Now what power do you have!" He said with the anger beginning to fad in his voice.  
"I...I don't really know how to explain it properly." I stuttered.  
"Well explain it the you can!" Caine demanded.  
"Caine put him down now!" Sam shouted.  
"Fine" Caine sighed as he let me down.  
"Now explain."  
"I can um shoot fire out of my hands I think."  
"You think?" Sam said.  
"Ya, I think. Sure well I had to be high or something. Sound things like that is impossible...right?" I explained.  
"Ya so is being able to throw things across the room without touching them or even moving or in my brothers case shooting lasers out of hands." Caine explain.  
"How can you be brothers? You're completely different" I asked.  
"Look I don't know how we are you used your powers yet?" Sam asked.  
"Well ya. Last night when I was walking home I was a grey at my friends and I thought about burning them and a jet of fire shot out of my hand. And what did Diana mean when she said I was four bar and why were ye so worried?" I said.  
"You are one of three four bars in the FAYZ, the three of us in here are the most powerful human mutants in the FAYZ" Sam explained.  
"So the most power hungry person in the FAYZ is a four bar. Isn't that dangerous?"  
I saw a grin form on Sam's face when I said that and I saw a even bigger frown form on Caine's face.  
"Go home Ross. We'll come and get you in the morning." Caine growled at me.  
"Ok but what about Barbara and the others?"  
"She'll be fine Ross." Sam reassured me.  
"Ok so. I'll see you both tomorrow so." I said as I walked out of the room and begun my two mile walk home.


	13. Chapter 13 Barbara & Ross

Chapter 13:  
Ross's POV  
I looked at watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. Why couldn't I get to sleep. I kept thinking about Barbara and the others... But mostly Barbara. I hoped she was at home.. I hoped she was safe. Wish I could text her, but I'd go over to her house in the morning, I needed to ask her something any way. As I began to fall asleep I noticed how quiet it was. There were no drunks or druggies fighting and shouting outside. Mom and dad weren't shouting at each other in here. In fact all I could hear was a slight buzzing noise coming from the recently built electric station. My house was one of the houses in the FAYZ that had electricity. But most of the people had figured that out already. The people from the first FAYZ ( that's what they were calling themselves. When the dome expanded it created the second FAYZ. So everyone who came in then are now called people from the second FAYZ) had already moved in to the empty houses. But to be honest I didn't really care what the others people did. All I really cared about right now was getting to sleep which was proving a lot harder then it had been last night.  
"Knock Knock"  
I again looked at my watch it was 2:30. God had I been thinking for an hour now. Sighing I slipped out of bed and walked down stairs. I opened the door.  
"Hey Barbara. Are you ok?" I asked looking at her face which was riddled with cuts and dried blood. She was also clutching three of her fingers from her left hand in her right hand.  
"No, I'm not alright. My face looks like a war zone and three of my my fingers are broken." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Come in, I'll get you a cloth to clean your face with. What happened anyway?" I said as she followed me into the kitchen.  
"That guy. Caine has been throwing me at walls as hitting me for the last hour demanding that I tell him what power I have." She said now with tears flowing down the side of her face.  
"Come in to the living room and you can tell me all about it." I said as we got up and walked into the room. In there we sat down on the couch and told each other about our day. I told her about my power and what Sam and Caine said to me. And she told me what Caine had done to her. Then after about a half hour of silence we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14 The kiss

Chapter 14  
Ross's POV  
"Knock. Knock"  
It was half eight when I heard the knock on the door. I was in the kitchen trying and failing to make scrambled eggs and sausages. I'd have to remember to learn how to cook when this nightmare is over. Barbara was still asleep in the living room. I was woken up by a banging noise from outside. I was going to wake Barbara as well but after what had happened I decided not to. So I walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Sam and Caine. Suddenly I was overcome with anger towards Caine.  
"Come on let's go." Caine said.  
"You said she was fine!" I said as stepped outside.  
"Barbara's fine Ross. She's probably at home." Sam said  
"No she's not fine. At 2:00 this morning she showed up at my door with a scratched and bloody face and three broken fingers." I said.  
"What...did you do Caine." Sam said turning to him.  
"I threw them at a wall a few times hit them a few times as well" he said causally like he threw people at walls everyday. That's where I lost my temper. All of a sudden a jet of fire shot from my hand. It missed his leg by centimetres. Before he could recover I shot more fire at him. This time it just scraped along the outside of his left leg. I stood there in shock as I started at his leg. It was burnt and blackened. Then I saw Caine stick out his hand. Then the next thing I knew I was flying backwards into the door of my house. I hit it and fell to the floor. After a few shocked seconds I got up and began to run at Caine with my hands ready two firing. When I reached the end of my garden I shot at him again. But my aim was off so I missed and hit the road behind him. Then just as Caine was about to hit me again Sam shot his green laser at us.  
"Stop it!" He shouted at us.  
"He hurt Barbara so I have to hurt him" I said getting ready to fire again.  
"You have hurt him! He can bearly walk."  
"I'm fin...aghhh" he screamed in pain as he tried to walk.  
"Come on let's get you Lana. Ross are you ok?"  
"Ya, ya I'm fine."  
"Good go get Barbara so we'll bring her to Lana." He said as I ran back into the house.  
"Hey. Barb. You ok?" I asked her as I bumped in to her.  
"Well expect for three broken fingers I'm going on outside?"  
"I had a fight with Caine..."  
"Why were you fighting?"  
"Ahm...well...because he..ahm hurt you" I said, feeling my cheeks my go red.  
"Really." She said beginning to smile.  
"Ya, now come on." I said as we walked out of house.  
"Hey Ross! One thing I forgot to ask you how old are you and when's your birthday?" Sam shouted over at me.  
"That's two things. I'm fourteen and my birthday is tomorrow." I shouted back.  
"Tomorrow. Ahm ok. After we get to Clifftop I need to explain something to you." I said back as we began to walk to Clifftop. I then turned to Barbara who was walking beside me.  
"Em. Barbara are we ahm.. Like..you know."  
"Going out?"  
"Ya that. Are we?"  
She then took my hand and kissed me. Then she whispered into my ear.  
"What do you think?"


	15. Chapter 15 Gavin's power

Chapter 15:  
Barbara's POV  
Ross's house was nice. I preferred my own house, but I wanted to ask him something when he got back. Plus I saw his pitiful attempt at making breakfast so I decided to make something edible for a snack. Where was he? He had been gone with Sam for hours now. Whatever, he was probably with Gavin or Rory. I looked up thinking I heard a door closing. I looked down the hall, no one was there. I got back to work. The next thing I knew I felt a hand tap my shoulder.  
"Ahhh.. Bloody hell Ross!" I said turning around and hitting him.  
"Ahhhh" Ross said staring at me.  
"What's wro..." I stopped mid sentence. I was staring at my arm. Sticking out of it was porcupine like quills.  
"No way. That's not right." I said rubbing my eyes in disbelief.  
"Well..it could be that power Caine was asking you about yesterday." Ross said still staring in disbelief at me.  
"Well, if you could stop staring at me that would probably help." I said. I took a few deep breathes. I looked at arm again. This time the quills seemed to recede back into my body.  
"No, way. That just happened. It is physically impossible for that to happen. It...it ...no it did not happen." I said to Ross.  
"It did happen. I actually think it was kinda cool." Ross said smiling.  
"But... It was not... Ok it was kinda cool" I said with a smile forming on my face.  
"Knock Knock"  
"I'll get it. You sit down." Ross said as he walked put of the room. I went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Thinking about what had just happened.

Ross's POV  
I was walking towards the door. When I opened it, it was Rory standing out there.  
"Ross you need to come now. This is really bad." He said kinda panicked.  
"Wait calm down. Now tell me what's happening."  
"It's Gavin. I called over to him to get my stuff. But when I went over the door was completely frozen. So I tried to kick it in, but it failed. So I started to bang on the door. Then Gavin shouted to me saying that I shouldn't come in. So that's when I left and came over here." He explained.  
"Oh ok..ok. Barbara I'm need to go over to Gavin's for a second! I'll be back in a minute." I shouted into the kitchen.  
"Ok. See you in a minute!" She shouted back as I walked out the door. Some and Rory ran down the street to Gavin's house. Then I went up to the door and knocked on it.  
"The doors frozen Ross it's no use." Rory told me.  
"Ya,ok. Ahm.. Stand back." I said as I positioned myself. Then I thought of something that made me really angry. Fire instantly shot out of my hands and hit the door. The ice on it melted away.  
"Woah! Ross how can you do that." Rory asked in disbelief.  
"I'll tell you later now come on." I said as we stepped into the house.  
"Oh my god. It's so cold. Everything's...frozen"  
"Gavin!" I shouted  
"Leave me alone!" He shouted back.  
"Come on Rory, into the kitchen." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.  
"Gavin! What happened to you. What's happened to the house!" Rory said when we saw Gavin sitting in the kitchen.  
"I...just leave me alone!" He shouted at us. As I. Over closer he swung at me. Bits of ice flew out of his hand at me. I ducked and retreated back to a safe distance.  
"Please just leave. Or else you'll end up like a statue. Frozen in ice. Please just leave me alone."  
"Gavin.." Rory said  
"Just go! I don't want you here!" He shouted at us.  
"Rory.. Listen we"ll come back. Just not now. Come on." I said beckoning hi towards the door.  
"Fine. But I'm coming back Gavin." He said as he walked towards the door. In response Gavin grunted. We walked out the front door. I closed it behind me. Almost immediately the door froze over again. Sealing one of my best friends inside.


	16. Chapter 16 Daniel

Chapter 16:  
Daniel's POV  
I was furious. No one in this hell hole even knows me! Why am I even here? Everything has been going so incredibly wrong since this thing happened. To start off with I was trapped in this hell hole, second off all I have been beaten up by that Caine guy, who kept demanding I tell him my power! Then to make it all worse the girl I have liked my whole life is going out with that irish idiot Ross. Oh if I ever get my hands on him, I would kill him, I would just snap his neck. I'd kill Caine as well, but he'd probably kill me first. The one I could be happy about though was my dad's gun locker. All I needed to do was find the key. I could imagine it now, having Caine and Ross kneeling before me battered and beaten and Barbara by my side. I would so much pleasure in killing them them. I smiled at the thought of it. Something shiny caught my eye. Yes! It was the key. I grabbed it and ran upstairs to the gun locker. I opened it. Inside was my dad's extensive gun collection. I dug in deeper, my hand grabbed onto something. I pulled it out. I looked at it. It was C4...


	17. Chapter 17 Death with C4

Chapter 17:  
Daniel's POV  
It was the perfect plan. I had gotten loads of great information on Sam and Caine and their girlfriends Astrid and Diana from that really weird kid Bug. Today was the day and if everything went according to plan Ross would be either dead or the hated person by the end of the day. I had snuck into Clifftop (which was acting as a town hall) last night and had planted some C4 on the ground floor. Earlier on this morning I asked Astrid to meet me at Clifftop at 3:00 which was in 5 minutes. There she was walking towards the entrance. I had the detonation control in my hand. I pressed the button...too early. It didn't matter though a chunk of concrete flew out from the first floor wall and fell on top of her. Crushing her. I got up crushed the control under my foot and set of to find Sam and tell hi the terrible news.

"Sam! Come quick!" I said running towards him.  
"Your Daniel, right. What's wrong."  
"It's Clifftop. Some one has bombed it."  
"What!" He said beginning to run towards Clifftop. We ran side by side until we got there. When we got there I saw the amount of damage caused by the C4. Most of the front wall had been blown out as well of some as the first floor wall as well. Kids were still coming out. Some were covered in ash and dust while so e were still clean. Lana was kneeling beside Astrid trying to heal her but it was no use. Lana could heal injuries not bring the dead back to life. Sam ran over to her. Lana looked up sadly and shook her head. I wiped the smile off my face and walked over to Sam.  
"I'm sorry. But I think I know who did it. I saw Ross go in there last night while I was walking home. He went in with a bag full of stuff but when he came out again the bag was gone and he walked home like nothing had happened."  
"Ross did this! I'm going to kill him!" Sam said getting up from the floor and stormed off towards Ross's house. I smiled smugly and walked at a distance behind him. My plan was working.


	18. Chapter 18 Running

Chapter 18:  
Ross's POV  
"Bang!"  
"What the hell was that." I said getting up off the couch and walking put to the hall. Out there I saw my my front door on the ground and a very angry looking Sam standing on top of it.  
"What's wrong? And was it really necessary to kick down my door."  
"You killed her!" He shouted.  
"Woah.. Wait a second Sam.. I have killed no one. Tell me what's happened."  
"Don't lie! He shouted. He then shot at me. It missed and hit the wall behind me. I ran at him and tacked him to the floor.  
"What happened!" I demanded with my hand on the side of his head ready to kill him. In response he kneed me in the stomach. I punched him twice in quick succession. One in the chest, winding him. The next to the side of the head knocking him out. I quickly got up and ran out the door and towards the town centre, I had to get some answers.

I had nearly reached town centre. I looked towards Clifftop just in time to see it crumble to the ground. I began to walk towards it. But as I began to walk I started to float into the air. I looked down. It was that girl.., Dekka. Then I saw another boy with glasses come over. He ripped a pole out of the ground that must have been Jack. Strange.. I thought he didn't fight? Dekka let me drop. I took advantage. The next time she cut the gravity I tired my best to float to the edge of her gravity Felix so the next time she left the gravity come back I fell out out of her range. I hit the ground hard on my left shoulder. I got up and shot at her. It hit her leg and she fell in pain. I then aimed my hands at Jack. I slowly walked around him. He didn't move. Then I realised, that if Dekka and Jack were after me then so was Brianna, Caine and even Edililo. I turned away from Jack and ran to the highway. When I reached it I turned around. I said a silent goodbye and then began my long trip to the one place in the FAYZ no one would go to...


	19. Chapter 19 Two Months Later

Chapter 19  
Ross's POV  
Two months later  
"Ross!"  
Damn, I'd been found. But how I'd been so careful hunting and fishing. When ever people had come up here I had hid. How coils anyone possibly know I was here.  
"Ross, I know your here! This is the only place in the FAYZ that no one comes to anymore!"  
Who is it? I recognised the voice from months ago..but who.  
"Come on! I know you didn't bomb Clifftop, but I do know who did and who framed you!"  
"Fine!" I shouted, my curiosity getting the better of me. I walked out of my hiding place my hands ready to fire.  
"Hello Ross. How have you been."  
"Caine." I said letting my hands drop to my side, but still ready to fire if he tries anything.  
"I know who did it, I also have a theory on why he did it. And I thought you could do with a little help."  
"Since when have you ever wanted to he any one." I said.  
"This person is getting really friendly with Sam and if it keeps it up I have a feeling he will at least try to kill him. Then he will take over control and to be honest I don't really like this person." Caine explained.  
"Who is it!"  
"That other guy who had a power. Daniel."  
"Daniel. How's Barbara?"  
"She is fine. But she has fallen for his lie a bit more then anyone else. They are...ahm...going out. What happened to the body's?"  
"The ones on shore I buried but the ones I water sunk to the bottom. They are going out...together!"  
"Following in the steps of Edililo."  
"Why don't you tell them yourself."  
"Because no one will believe me. I have had the tendency to lie in the past. And I know you would like to have a bit of revenge."  
"Fine so. Let's go."  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm down a second. We need to go and plan."


	20. Chapter 20 Beating

Chapter 20:  
Caine's POV  
"Hello Daniel." I said as the the door opened.  
"Caine, what do you want." He snarled. I shot my hand put and he went flying back down the hallway. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I turned around. Daniel tackled me to the floor before I could react. He pinned me and began to punch me in the face. I kneed him in the stomach then flipped him over. I jabbed at his solar plexus, winding him. I then elbowed him in the side of his head, knocking him out.  
"I just want to talk." I said getting up and wiping the blood from my face. I then went in to kitchen grabbed a bit of rope and a chair and dragged in into the living room. I closed the blinds. I then dragged Daniel in and tied him to the chair. Then I walked put of the room and out the front door. I then set off to find Ross at his hiding place.

Ross's POV  
Caine had come and gotten me. I was hidden in one of the houses at the edge of the FAYZ. We then snuck down multiple streets, avoiding kids still outside. Eventually we arrived. Caine opened the front door and told me to come in.  
"Caine! When Sam hears about this. He is going to banish you."  
"Banish me? What is this the medieval times?"  
"Whatever. Just let me go." He said grumpily.  
"No. But I do want to introduce you to my "friend" first. Ross! Come here."  
"Hello Daniel. I don't think we have actually met yet. But then again that didn't stop you from framing me." I said walking into the room with my hands ready to burn him.  
"Ross. I don't know what he has told you but, I think I know who the real bomber is."  
"Yes you do know. You see him every time you look in The mirror!" I went over to him and punched him in the stomach.  
"Tell me the truth. Did you frame me."  
"No, but I'm going out with the girlfriend you had for what two days?" He said. I went over punched him across the face. I did it again and again and again.  
"Don't bring Barbara into this!" I said punching him in the stomach again.  
"Woah.. Ok Ross. Hit him. Not hit him so much he will die." Caine said.  
"I've only hit him like five times. It would hardly kill him." I said.  
"Ya, but I want to hit him as well."  
"Fine." I said letting Caine push by me. He stuck out his hand and Daniel and the chair went flying backwards into the wall behind him. Then I heard the one thing I did not want to hear...  
"Daniel are your there?" Barbara said from outside the door.


	21. Chapter 21 Upsetkinda

Chapter 21:  
Ross's POV  
"You said she wouldn't be here. "I whispered furiously at Caine. In response he threw me at a wall.  
"What was that for."I demanded as I got up.  
"Just go along with it." He said, pulling put a pair of handcuffs.  
"You're going to arrest me!" I said in disbelief.  
"No, I'm going to get you out of here." He said walking over to me with the handcuffs. I stuck out my hands. He locked the handcuffs on tightly and marched me to the door.  
"This is stupid"I said under my breath.  
"Shut up and act guilty." He said opening the door.  
"Caine what are...Ross." She spat. I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face.  
"Ya, I caught him..." Caine began.  
"I thought you were a good guy, Ross!" She shouted at me. Then she punched me in the stomach.  
"What was that for! I shouted opening my eyes again.  
"You blew up Clifftop! And killed Astrid!" She said, with those quill things beginning to come out. Caine must have spotted that because he spoke up.  
"Barbara. You should go and check on your boyfriend. Ross beat him up."  
She pushed past me and went into the living room as Caine marched me outside.  
"Your ex punched you." Caine laughed.  
"Shut up" I growled as he uncuffed me and led me and led me back to my hiding place, upset of what Barbara thought of me.


	22. Chapter 22 I believe you

Chapter 22:  
Barbara's POV:  
Why was Ross at Daniels house? That was the question that had been on my mind for the last day, it wasn't the first time in the last two months I had thought about Ross either. Daniel was at my house,resting after his beating.i had gone over o his house to get a few things. I was looking for a backpack when I saw the big metal locker in his parents room. Maybe there was a backpack in there. I went over and opened it. It was a gun locker. There were three guns I there and a bag at the back. I dug around and pulled the bag out. I opened it. Inside there was...C4. My eyes widened in surprise. I pulled a bit out. It was exactly the same as the bit recovered from the rubble of Clifftop. Did this mean Ross wasn't lying...did this mean Daniel did it. I had to find out. So I went around, found a backpack, put the bag of C4 into the back pack and went off to find the one person who knew more about Ross's location then he was letting on.

Caine's POV  
"Caine!" Barbara said as she walked up to me.  
"What Barbara. I'm busy." I grunted.  
"Done what?"  
"Well Ross has gotten away. So I have to get him back." I lied.  
"Sure Caine. Where is Ross, Caine."  
"I don't know where he is." I lied again.  
"I know you're working with him." She said accusing me.  
"No. I am not working with Ross."  
"I found C4 in Daniels house." She whispered.  
"So."  
"Just please. I need to see Ross." She pleaded.  
"I don't know where he is."  
"He's lying spidy." Toto said as he walked past. I looked back at Barbara and saw that annoying smile form on her face. I cursed toto.  
"So, Caine. Can I see him now?"  
"Fine. On one condition. No one hears about where he is hiding. Got it."  
"Ya, fine. Come on so."  
I sighed. Then began my walk to Ross's hiding place with Barbara in tow.

Ross's POV  
"Ross! You here." Caine said walking through the door.  
"Of corse I'm here. Where else would I be? With Sam having a chat?"  
"Without the sarcasm, please. You've got a visitor."  
"What happens to trust no one?"  
"Shut up. I'll be in the kitchen." He said walking into the kitchen. Then through the front door came the last person I expected to come through that door.  
"Ross." Barbara said.  
"What do you want?" I said icily.  
"Did you blow up Clifftop?" She asked.  
"No. Daniel framed me." I said.  
She walked over to me and put her arms around me.  
"I believe you." She whispered into my ear.


End file.
